1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tote bag devices and more particularly pertains to a new tote bag device for holding valuables on a beach in a secured manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tote bag devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,556 describes a device that is adapted for use as a beach tote bag and may also be used for covering a chair. Another type of tote bag device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,877 which includes a beach bag adapted for being filled with a weighting material, such as sand, so that the beach bag may be used as an anchor for an umbrella. Another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,893 which again includes an anchoring system which may be secured to a beach umbrella to ensure that umbrella is not blown away. Still yet another tote bag is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,645.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can be used as a conventional beach tote bag for carrying beach towels and other articles. The device should also be used for holding valuables in a secured manner in which the device is not easily removed from the beach. This will allow persons using the device to leave their valuables on the beach while they enjoy the water.